hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Forces
Chapter 1 It was cold. The nighttime in the mountains of Nepal never seemed so quiet, until he walked up the steep slope. The man is a young and curious student. He has traveled very far to get here, all the way from San Francisco, to Germany, to Uzbekenstan, to India, then hundreds of miles on foot into the frigid mountains, eager to learn one thing. He spots a tent near one of the mountain peaks, lit by a single lamp from the inside. He preciously clubs the slope and trudges his way over there. "This is the place", he says with a hoarse throat. He steps into the tent, and is greeted by an old man. "Peter is it? Yes I have been expecting you. Please sit down, make yourself comfortable." The old man paused looked in both directions then began. "So, what is it you wish to know?", he asks. "I- I don't even know where to start. I need to know where the diamond is.", Peter replies. The old man chuckled. "Ah, that is not something I can tell you unfortunately. All I can tell you is its story." "Tell me everything", Peter replies. "It all started a long time ago ...", the old man says. "Many years ago, there was a weathly young king. He was very special, because he governed two kingdoms. He was very friendly, never punished a single man with torture. His name was Mattus, and he tied two diverse kingdoms together, by settling a dispute over a very special diamond that was claimed by both of them. He married a beautiful woman, and they had a child. One day, while they were riding in a carriage in the mountains, the carriage fell off a cliff, and the wife died. Mattus the king, fell very far away and was not found. He was assumed dead, but really, he suffered amnesia. He traveled east to present day Vietnam, where he became a farmer for several years. However, one day, during a farming accident, he regained his memory. He immediately returned to his homeland, and was able to track down his son. Everyone belived he was dead, and his son wanted nothing to do with him. Sad and disappointed, he returned to Vietnam, with the diamond that was sacred to the kingdom. War immediately broke out, but people have searched for decades to find the diamond in question. It has never been found." "What happened to Mattus?", Peter asked. "Some say they know what happened to him.", the old man began. "Mattus wasn't a normal child. He had 3 other siblings, Pintas, Fantalas, and Demede. They were special children and had special powers. Mattus took a darker path, after he left his homeland. The say he tried to take his brothers throne in Vietnam, but fell into a wood mill during a battle and died. However, they say he was reborn as his pure form, and now commands justice throughout the world by using fear." "Wow", said Peter. Is he still alive? Where is he" "He is very much alive", said the old man. "Your looking at him. Now, let's get down to the serious business. We have much do discuss" Chapter 2 Category:DarrenDude Category:Hypothetical Stories